


Return To Alnwick

by Starlightdawn



Category: Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Sexy, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is drawn to find out what happened the first time round, and is drawn into a time loop.</p><p>Read 'The Witches of Alnwick' and 'The Portal' for the back story</p><p>Zak has a 'new' family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STAY OR GO

Almost two weeks after his trip to Romania he was sitting outside, throwing a ball up against the wall of his house, bored to distraction. He tried to avoid thinking about what had happened in the forest; not totally sure anything really had happened, trying to push it back into his closet of unsolved mysteries, just something else to add to the collection.  
But it kept on creeping back out again, teasing him with the memory of a dark haired woman, and a haunted castle. Even when he tried to concentrate on the castle, his thoughts ended up back on the woman. That trip to England was almost six years ago, and since then he had done a fine job of putting it out of his mind. Until Hoia Baciu. Until he met Vanessa. Until she told him what had really happened……and why he should go back.

 

Zak had tried to dismiss it as a fiction wrought by his over active imagination that night in Romania. Sometimes he managed to convince himself it was just that, a stress induced hallucination, there in the forest, but then the ‘what ifs?’ set in. He was almost forty, he didn’t have a girlfriend, and his mom was almost too fond of telling him that she would like him to settle down and have some grandbabies for her to spoil. If he were to confront her with a child, already six years old, conceived with an English woman he had known only for three days, in a haunted castle, she would be certain to freak out.

 

Although he was tall, attractive and available, Zak had sort of drifted out of the habit of dating, after the one girl he cared about proved to be a cheat. When he found out how much she had cheated, he spent the following month driving himself mad with worry, in case he’d caught something nasty. He wasn’t into casual sex, mostly because he preferred to get to know someone before bumping uglies, and that required effort, and that in turn, was a distraction from his passion, which was of course, hunting ghosts. He just couldn’t get interested enough to go to the trouble of dating. But finding out if he had a child, well, that was something altogether different.  
The ball thumped hard against the wall, as making a decision weighed heavily on his mind.


	2. RETURN TO THE CASTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory

The flight over the Atlantic had been the usual mix of discomfort, mediocre food, and boredom. England in July was sweltering, and his drive to the pleasant market town had been warm but uneventful. Finally checking into the small hotel, to enter the privacy of a clean and airy room was a relief. Pushing off his boots, he sprawled full length on the soft mattress, and within seconds fell fast asleep.  
He woke, startled by a huge crack of lightening, followed by the inevitable thunder. He padded over to the open window, the damp ozone smell refreshing, feeling the rain splashing up from the windowsill in heavy drops, as he leaned close to the glass. It was only late afternoon, but the sky was dark, and the rain was splattering in torrents over every uncovered space in his field of vision. A faint charge of excitement tickled, as he began to plan his course of action.

As he drove along the quiet, puddle lined road, the sounds of the evening birdsong and the amazing sunset made him acutely aware of how much he liked England, even the quaint accents of the people made a refreshing change from the loud brashness of Vegas. He drove slowly, mindful of the winding roads and overhanging branches, still dripping with water from the earlier storm. When he came in sight of the castle it was just as he remembered, a looming pile of granite overlooking the sea, probably the same now as it had always been. He pulled up at the end of the gravel driveway, again feeling that small flicker of excitement as he wondered what, and who, he would meet inside.

His long loping strides took him around the side of the building to an old wooden gate, which he recognised led to the walled garden, and then to the entrance to the kitchen. He noticed the overgrown state it was in, but paying little attention he faced the massive oak door, and knocked, the timber hard against his knuckles.  
He was beginning to wonder if the castle was deserted, and his journey would end before it began, when, with a creak, a gap appeared, and half a face peered out at him.

“Who is it? What do you want?”

The voice was rough; seemingly female.

“Hi. I’m Zak……Is Lilith at home? Or Sunny? Or Molly?”

The person behind the door was silent, evidently considering his question.

“Who wants to know?”

I’m Zak. Zak Bagans.” He was wondering if the door keeper was some sort of English retard, but continued, pleasantly. “I stayed here, about six years ago now……I wanted to pay them a visit….is it ok if I come in for a minute?”

“Wait!” The face disappeared, and he was left staring at the door, hearing the sound of a chain rattling behind it.

Eventually the door swung open, and he stepped inside, narrowly avoiding a large bunch of dried herbs hanging over the lintel. He slid off his sunglasses, peering around the gloomy room. The small figure stood directly in front of him, an old fashioned broom held across her body in a defensive position. He could vaguely make out a pale face, large framed glasses and long dark clothing.  
“Miss Lilith don’t want visitors….she’s resting……you can leave a message, I’ll see if she wants to see you, but I don’t expect she will….”

Zak attempted to be friendly, despite the unwelcoming reception. “Please, I knew her very well, I’m only here for a few days, and I really would like to see her again…”

“I’ll see if she’s available. Wait here please…..do not, under any circumstances, leave this spot or there will be trouble….”  
Zak, a little taken aback by her attitude, stood stock still, as she disappeared out of the door, then looked around the kitchen. His fingers toyed with the rings he wore, as he began to sense the atmosphere, totally different to the way he remembered it. The silence hung heavily, Zak tuning into the feeling he usually had when he was on a hunt, a feeling as if he was being watched. From beyond the table he heard a gentle scratching sound, like dog claws on the dusty floor, advancing towards him. He turned, expecting to see Lilith’s huge wolfhound, Lucky, but there was nothing in sight. He noticed it had grown cold, the hairs on his bare arms rose in the chill.

As he stood, feeling mildly unsettled by the change in the atmosphere, the odd woman returned.  
“Come back tomorrow. Ten o’clock. Miss Lilith will be here.”

She wasted no time in opening the heavy door, and ushered Zak back outside like an unwelcome salesman. He turned to say something, but the door was already closed. Returning to his car he took a detour, driving over the rough gravel track which led to the beach. The tide was already turning, the water driving back onto the sand with a heavy thump on every incoming wave.  
Zak’s eyes reflected the deepening blue of the sky, high clouds still remaining, grey tinged with gold, yellow and crimson as the sun went down. He breathed the sea air deeply, wondering how it would feel to see her again, and if indeed the predictions made by Vanessa would be true. He picked up a pebble and launched it at the waves, expertly causing it to skim over the water, smiling to himself as he watched it bounce. Turning back, he automatically looked up to the grey mass of the castle, one tall turret, the one he had been told never to enter, rising above the main roof. He squinted, puzzled. He was sure a light was showing from the supposedly ruined place. After a few moments, he walked on, it was possibly a reflection of the setting sun on glass, he thought, hardly likely to be someone in there.

””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

The old tower, hot and stuffy, where, with a shaking hand, Lilith lit a candle. No fear of the old ghosts of this place, she knew them well enough, as she took the crystal from the dusty velvet wrap, placing it reverently in the candlelight. Her brow furrowed over her deep set grey eyes as she peered intently. Now she knew he was back, it was imperative to discover his motivation. Six years almost had passed since she had watched his departure, knowing it must be so, but heartbroken nevertheless.

She stared long and hard, as the misty orb revealed its secrets. Her teeth closed over her bottom lip, sharply biting down, as the face in the depths became clear. It was her own face, smiling back at her, proudly gloating at her. With a growl of frustration, her white hand gripped the crystal tightly as she rolled it back in the velvet.

"Who the fuck are you...?"


	3. SOMETHING STRANGE HAPPENS TO ZAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something followed him back from the castle, with alarming results......(Smirk)

Later, the tall American strolled around the quaint little town; he missed the companionship of his crew, but had told no-one, not even Aaron, of his visit to England. It was almost eleven thirty when he re-entered his room and prepared for bed. After a few texts, mostly to check up on his dog, Gracie, he opened the window and curled into the sheet.

 

Sleep came easily, and with sleep came dreams. He saw the castle, and the sisters, the images jumbling up as the night wore on. Somewhere between sleeping and waking he became aware of something, not frightening, just there, on the bed. He was laid on his stomach, his feet tangled in the sheet, feeling the cool air from the window raising goose-bumps over his naked flesh. Very softly, the sheet moved, and he thought he could feel a gentle sensation at the back of one knee. It felt like a very fine mist of cool water, diffusing on his skin, like the coolers they have in outdoor cafes in Italy. He relaxed, dozing, believing it was caused by the mist drifting in from the outside.

 

But his doze became more lucid, as the gentle drizzle moved from his knee, to his other knee, then travelled, at a very slow pace, along the long muscle at the back of his thigh. This seemed to continue, as first one leg, then the other, was caressed by a feather-light pressure. He was scarcely awake, and it felt pleasant, he didn’t move; the pressure seemed to be licking him, and as it reached the cheeks of his ass, it became a whole lot more interesting. Tiny flicks over his buttocks, then the moist pressure tickled across the two small indents at the base of his spine, sending prickles of sensation down across his muscles, reaching in shivers to the back of his knees. 

 

It had to be more than just his imagination; he forced himself to lie perfectly still, as the tongue continued to stroke over his skin in an intimate and calculated way. His brain was sure he was awake, but he couldn’t move his body, despite needing to relieve the pressure as his growing erection was pushing hard into the mattress. The ever moving caress began to travel down, this time over the crack of his arse, making his breath hitch in his throat. Wetness, cool, but not cold, and something with enough substance to move his flesh, dabbing away, each small thrust approaching his most sensitive spot.

 

When it touched him there, his toes curled, and he couldn’t help the small mewling noise of surprise and arousal he let out. Whatever was pleasuring his body seemed to feed on this, and the dabs became more urgent, until he felt it actually breach his body. There was sweat on the back of his neck, as the strain of needing to touch his aching cock, and the fascinating dread of what would happen next, claimed him. Whatever this phenomenon was, it knew what it was doing, and Zak couldn’t help his body’s reactions, as it went deeper, so soft it was hardly there, but at the same time, pulling sensations from nerve endings he never knew he had.

 

It had him panting; he had to move, supporting himself on one hand, whilst raising his hips to sink back onto the overwhelming sensation, allowing his hand to curl around his cock, already juiced up and slippery. He lost any thought of who or what was doing this, only knowing that he needed to cum so desperately he was shaking. The pressure seemed to increase; filling him up and sending his muscles into spasm, as he started to come apart; his aching cock jumping in his hand, and his body out of control. He almost blacked out, as his broad chest took the splatter of cum, literally taking his breath away.

His eyelids fluttering, he lay trembling. Eventually, turning and pushing himself up on both his elbows, he could see there was nothing there. 

“What the fuck……..?”

He swiped a disguarded tee shirt over his chest, then wrapped himself tightly in the sheet. He was truly puzzled, never having experienced anything like it before, but as his body relaxed, sleep took him over, deep and uninterrupted.


	4. REUNITED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero meets Lilith again, and things don't go smoothly.

He rapped sharply on the door, pushing back his hat and removing the sunglasses, ready once more for the stygian gloom he expected to find inside. The door swung back, and the woman from the previous evening stared at him as if he were a stranger.  
“Hello again……I’m Zak…..I’ve come to see Lilith……”

She really is a weirdo, he thought, as she stood back to allow him entry. As he expected, the gloomy kitchen remained unwelcoming.  
“Come with me.”

He followed her into the hallway, where the huge leaded window held the image of an ancestor of Lilith, illuminated by the morning sun.

“Wait here. Don’t move”

The woman turned back towards the kitchen, and Zak could do nothing but pace nervously, the memories rising unbidden of his last visit. The chairs where Nick and Aaron had waited, before their first walk through, were still in exactly the same place. His train of thought was pulled up short, his heart jolting, as her footsteps approached. She came down the broad stairway, dark, slim, alluring, her hair a raven black cloud framing her pale features.

Zak’s broad grin lit up his face, as he held out his arms, not waiting for her to reach him, he bounded up the stairs to wrap her in a huge hug, his height and broad shoulders so much larger than her petite frame. Lilith hugged him back, taking in the warm masculinity, solid against her body. She had longed to feel this energy again, and could hardly bear to let him peel back far enough to stare into her face. 

She met his blue hazel eyes straight on, drinking in that look, needing to read his feelings, to know if the sparks they had shared were still glowing, if there was a relationship to salvage, or if what had been between them was only a potion fuelled lust. She reluctantly stood back, wrapping his arm with her own; keeping him as close as she dared.

“I’ve been so looking forward to seeing you….How’ve you been? Where’s Sunny and Molly…and Lady Matilda…is she still around?”   
The questions rolled out before Zak could stop himself, but she chuckled at his eagerness, leading him into the dining room, where they sat close to the window overlooking the terrace.

As the woman poured the tea, Zak took the opportunity to stare at her; the pale face and high cheekbones just as he remembered. It was only when he looked directly into her large grey eyes, as she passed him his tea, he found something unsettling.   
She talked about the happenings of the past six years attempting to bring him up to date with the way things were. Lady Matilda had died, not unexpectedly given her age. Molly had returned to the Caribbean, and Sunny was staying in London, while she attended a catering course. They would be coming back, Lilith reassured Zak, her hooded eyes giving nothing away.

On the second cup of tea, she sat back, smiling, tilting her head towards him;

“So Zak, it’s been a long time……I never expected you to return……what brings you back here…?”

Zak’s eyes fell to his feet, as he felt the urge to prevaricate. He really didn’t want to be the one to ask the question uppermost in his mind. He chose a more circumspect route to the truth. His tongue flicked over his lips, then he spoke.  
“Two weeks ago I had a very strange experience……I got sucked into a portal in time……”He glanced up at her, needing to see her reaction. She was smiling, her eyes twinkling in the strong sunlight.

“I went back to 1891, to Dartmoor. And I met someone there….someone who was related to you…..she told me some stuff….about what happened when we came here, Nick, Aaron and me.”

Her eyes were turning stormy, brows drawn together in a frown. Zak swallowed, he didn’t want to make her angry, but he had come a long way for the truth, and he was not going to be put off now.

Zak’s mouth had gone dry, despite the tea, and he swallowed down the final mouthful whilst he mentally debated if to take this any further. Lilith was staring straight into his eyes, her mouth drawn into a thin line. For a man who hunted ghosts for a living, her expression was way too scary for comfort.

“So Zak, what do you think happened…?” her voice was hoarse, but commanding.

The man shuffled his feet, uncomfortable in the face of her implacable stare.

“She told me that you invited us for a reason…..that you and your sisters needed us for…..well…you wanted us….”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Zak, spit it out…..” She grew inpatient at his reticence.

“You needed us to father your children. You used us then turfed us out like nothing had happened…and worse of all….you never told us……” 

His voice was low and full of sorrow. Lilith ignored what he had just said, standing abruptly, and crossing the room to stand by the fireplace.

“This woman you met….who was she…what was her name….?”

Zak stood, crossing the room in three strides, looking down into Lilith’s face as he saw the fear in her eyes.

“Her name was Vanessa Ives. And she looked exactly like you.”


	5. AND THEN THERE WAS ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Zak

Zak was left alone in the dining room, the sound of the door slamming still echoing in his ears. He returned to sit at the table, pouring the last of the tea, as he puzzled over Lilith’s abrupt departure. He drained the cup, in a quandary as to what to do next. He needed answers now he had broached the subject of a child; her reaction did not seem in the least affirmative.  
Placing the cup deliberately on the saucer, feeling more like hurling it across the room, Zak stood and headed for the door. There was only one way to sort this out, and that was to confront Lilith, yet again. 

He reached the staircase and looked upwards, seeing movement on the landing. A long, whiskery muzzle poked out through the bannister rails, and the dark soulful eyes of Lilith’s dog peered down at him.  
“Hiya boy, hey Lucky…..” Zak called to the dog, whilst advancing slowly up the stairs. Once he came level with the hound, he held out his hand, hoping the dog would remember him. Lucky made a snuffling sound, as his tail gave a half-hearted wag.

“Where’s Lilith? Show me where she is old fella…” Zak’s deep voice was soft, hoping not to startle the dog in any way. Sure enough, Lucky turned slowly, looked back at Zak, then moved off, limping slightly, up the next staircase to the third floor. Zak followed, figuring they were headed to the library. When Lucky reached the door, he gave a soft bark, and scratched at the wood, something he had done many times before, as testified by the lighter patch of scratch marks scored into the base of the old oak.

After a few moments, during which Zak tried to figure out what to say to her, Lilith opened the door, swinging it back to allow him to enter. The dog slid in at his side, disappearing behind the shelves. Zak turned to her, his face serious, but before he could speak, she reached out to him, resting her hands in the crook of his elbows. 

“Zak, I’m sorry…..please forgive me…..things are not making any sense to me…..who is this woman..Vanessa?…..and why is she involved with me…..? The tall man looked down, cupping her chin so he could look into her anxious eyes.

“It’s OK…it was over a hundred years ago…she’s dead and gone…..she just gave me a message about you, and I was worried…..and curious…..that’s all.”

“If only…….”

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping around her in a warm and gentle hug.

“I don’t understand, but I’m sure you can explain it to me.” His voice choked a little as he spoke to her quietly, puzzled by her sudden fear.

Eventually they broke apart, and she took his hand, leading him up to the large library table, in a room surrounded by shelves, apart from one tall window, which was open, allowing in the salty air and the raucous cries of seabirds. He grinned at her, as she took a seat in front of the impressive pile of books. She gave him a demure smile, back in control of her emotions.

“Don’t worry, Zak, I’m not about to seduce you with a glass of Molly’s special cordial…..”

“Mmm…..shame……I rather enjoyed it last time…….” Zak’s eyes sparkled, realising that they were actually flirting, and whatever had scared Lilith before was seemingly forgotten, for a while at least. He began to look over the books, all dusty Victorian looking tomes, written about castles and large manor houses in the area, and the families of the time.

“What were you looking for?” he queried, hopeful that he may be able to help, quite pleased to have the opportunity to look at the dusty old books.

“Now you’ve told me her name, I can find her more easily….here… help me get this spread out….” She pushed the books to one side, Zak carefully piling them up, then pulled a huge roll of stiff paper onto the table. It was clearly old, and had bits of thread, and ribbons hanging from the edges. Once it was unrolled on the table, a candlestick, an ornamental elephant, a piece of quartz and an ancient rag doll were used to weigh down the corners. Zak moved up to stand with Lilith, as far from the dirty looking doll as possible.  
“Can you remember if she told you if she was related to me? What did she say..?” Lilith was absorbed in the details of the family tree, its many branches drawn carefully onto the roll of parchment. Zak stared wide eyed as he recognised the names of the ancestors, now remaining as ghostly presences in the castle. Tabitha, Ysault, young Matthew. Zak supressed a shudder….he wouldn’t forget the cheeky boy spirit who had almost killed him.

Lilith was next to him, leaning over the paper, her hip warm against his own. He glanced sideways, appreciating her classical profile and smooth jawline. Suddenly she turned to him, her eyes wide.

“That’s her. Her mother was born here…..but as the youngest of four sisters she appears to have left, breaking connections with the rest of the family…..I wonder if she eloped…..?” she was smiling, as her finger pointed to a faded entry off to the side of the main tree, which noted that Valerie, presumably Vanessa’s mother, had married and given birth to a daughter. It did not name the daughter, but the date seemed to be in the correct time frame.

Zak took the opportunity, as Lilith was smiling, to pull her towards him, wrapping his arms over the slim waist.  
He gently drew her forward, until her body was pressing into his, her head tilted under his chin. He felt his heart beat quicken, unsure if it was her closeness now or the memory of the way they had been turning him on. She turned her head, pressing her lips to his collar bone in a warm, tingly kiss, then took herself out of his embrace. Her grey eyes were pleading as she looked deep into his own soft blues.

“Zak, I know Vanessa should be ‘dead and gone’ as you put it, but in our family, no one is ever truly gone…..or truly dead for that matter….” her mouth curved in a grim smile; “I believe that it is she, Vanessa, who is trying to push her way back in….she wants what’s mine…she wants to be me…..and she wants..”

Tantalisingly, Lilith was interrupted by a scraping sound on the stonework outside the open window. Zak felt the hackles on the back of his neck rise, realising they were three floors up, and the window opened onto a sheer drop. The woman pushed past him, hurrying to the base of the window. She called out, her voice steely calm.

“Come in here, right now! I’ve told you not to climb….it’s too dangerous.”

Zak watched in amazement as a small boot clad foot appeared over the edge of the windowsill, followed by the dusty denim dungarees and blue hoodie of a child. She squirmed around and dropped to the floor in a practised movement, the cloud of fine dark hair settling onto her shoulders, revealing her pale face. Light icy blue eyes fearlessly stared at the ghost hunter, looking him up and down from the top of his spiky hair to his loosely laced boots  
.  
“Who are you, mister? Why are you in my mummy’s castle?”

Zak dropped easily onto his knees, so he could stare more closely at this small copy of Lilith. He glanced up at the woman, who was staring back, giving nothing away.

“Hi sweetie, I’m Zak…I’m your mummies friend……I’ve come to pay her a visit….what’s your name?” his voice was soft, at that moment he was more nervous than the child.

“I’m Zoe, I’m nearly six, and I’ve got my own doggie…”

Zak reached for his phone flicking through the pictures at lightning speed.

“That’s my doggie, her name is Gracie..”

“Where is she? Is she here?” the small girl looked around expectantly.

“No baby, she’s at home where I live.”

At that moment, Lilith reached down, pulling the girl up into her arms. Zak stared round eyed at the close resemblance they shared. Lilith smoothed her hair and whispered in her ear, at which her daughter nodded. “I’m sorry mummy.” Zak heard the small voice declare. As her feet touched the floor again, she turned to Zak. 

“Mummy says I can show you my doggie later…” she smiled briefly, her teeth small, still baby teeth. She walked from the room, passing the table where the long paper scroll was laid out. 

“I hate that dolly….it’s creepy…” as her eyes fixed on the rag doll.

“So do I, darlin’, so do I.” Zak smiled again.


	6. AND THEN THERE WERE.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait and see.....he he he!!

He watched her go, totally fascinated by the sight of the child he knew must be his.

“Why didn’t you tell me Lilith….you should have….six years for Christ’s sake…” he couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I wanted to Zak, I really did….but we, my sisters and I, knew it wouldn’t be safe. Either for you or for us.”

Zak shook his head, overwhelmed by the discovery.

“I need a moment. Don’t go anywhere…we need to talk….”

All the tea he had drunk was making urgent demands on his bladder, so he left the library in search of the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, he washed his hands, and splashed his face with water, staring at his own reflection scowling back at him from the age spotted mirror. He was dazed, now he had seen his own daughter, he couldn’t get a grip on how he actually felt. Sure, he was pleased, he wanted to get to know Zoe more than anything, but logic dictated that soon he would have to go home, leaving her here. He had no idea of how he would cope with that. He needed to talk to Lilith, so pushing his hands through his hair, he turned and opened the door onto the long corridor. 

Quick as a flash, he saw a shadow dart into the opposite doorway. Instinct took over has he crossed the space to push against the door, hearing a creak as it opened fully. The room he entered was clearly a child’s playroom, littered with toys and books, crayons scattered across the polished wooden table. He looked around, slightly nervous at being there uninvited. A pile of building bricks caught his attention, where someone had been busy making a castle. A gentle smile crossed his face, only to vanish as he heard the sound of something drop onto the hard floor.

“I think there’s a little girl in here……now where could she be…..?” His deep voice purred, hoping to coax her out of hiding.

“Oh…maybe she doesn’t want to play…….maybe…if I say her name, she’ll take me to see her doggie?”

He listened hard, certain someone was hiding from him, behind a large dressing table.

“Zoe…..Zoe…..are you going to come out……” he tried again, patiently hunkering down and waiting.

All at once, a small figure emerged.

He saw immediately that it wasn’t the same girl he had seen earlier. This one’s hair was poker straight, black and glossy; she had a sharp pointed little nose and very curious eyes. Eyes of a deep blue shot with smoky brown, framed by long black eyelashes. Although she had a resemblance to her mother, she was almost a carbon copy of Zak. He felt like his heart was about to stop, as he sat back heavily onto the floor, trying to take in the sight of this little person who was so like him.

“I’m not Zoe, I’m Zandra….are you my daddy?”

Her eyes bored into his own, deathly serious despite her size, making him want to laugh and cry all at the same time.  
“Why do you ask sweetie? Why do you think I’m your daddy?” Zak tried to stall, wary of saying the wrong thing and making Lilith angry with him.

The child was grappling in her pocket, eventually pulling out a pair of small round glasses, which she put on and stepped nearer to the man sitting on the floor.

“You look like me…I’m not pretty like mummy and Zo…..but I look like you, so…you must be my daddy.”  
This time Zak couldn’t help his eyes tearing up, as the little girl peered straight at him. He attempted to smile, then rubbed his eyes, then giggled slightly.

“Well…I guess I must be your daddy…..and you are the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen….” She flicked her eyes up to him, pursing her lips.

“Humph….” Her small sigh of exasperation made him chuckle even more as he stood up and held out his hand.   
“Come on, let’s go find mummy…..” Zak held out his hand, and was rewarded by her small, long fingered, but very cold hand, placed trustingly in his own.


	7. THE OTHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Ives makes her appearance

“She’s not in the library, she’ll be in the kitchen.” Zandra told him confidently, pulling him in the direction of the stairs.  
“Oh, well that’s where we’ll go..” Zak beamed down at her, a smile as bright as sunshine lighting his face.

“Are you scared of wolves? ‘Cos there’s a wolf in the kitchen…” Her voice was solemn as she accompanied him down the stairs.

“I don’t know….I’ve never found a wolf in a kitchen before, why?” He was enchanted by the girl’s serious demeanour.

“Because I’ve seen it…..Mrs Poll keeps the windows dark, ‘cos of her poorly eyes….but I’ve seen it behind the kitchen table. It came out and licked me once…..but I don’t really like it….Lucky is scared of it and he’s scared of nothing…..”

Zak, holding the bannister rail with one hand, and Zandra’s hand in the other, had a moment of vertigo. He stood still, crouching down so he could look into her eyes.

“What did it feel like, when it licked you, sweetie?” he kept his voice even, a tendril of a connection growing in his mind.  
“It was cool……and soft and wet feeling….like it wanted me to be its friend……but I’m not.”

“Did you tell Lill…mummy….that you had seen it?”

“No…I didn’t want her to push it out in the rain…that would be cruel……..”

She dropped his hand and clattered down the remaining stairs, heading for the kitchen  
.  
Zak rubbed a hand over his chin, puzzled and more than a little alarmed. He too had heard claws scratching on the kitchen floor; and the cool wet licks…..well he didn’t want to think about that.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen.

Lilith was stirring something appetising on the hob, and turned as she heard footsteps. Seeing Zandra, she looked across at Zak.  
“I see you’ve found her… the other one. And judging by the look on your face, I expect she’s sussed out who you are?” The child in question skipped across to the door and disappeared from view.

Zak sat, leaning forward, his arms resting on his long thighs.

“Yep…she knows I’m her daddy. It would have been good if you had warned me.” He paused, looking down at his hands.  
Lilith left the pot on the stove, and crossed over to sit by his side, her eyes on Zak’s down cast profile. She could feel the frustration and irritation as if it passed through the air between them. She knew he’d find this hard to take.

“Zak, there was a reason we did what we did. We needed to carry on the bloodline, and you know……” he was staring back into her eyes, a look almost painful in its intensity. “You know that this family is all about the women….the fathers and husbands all meet with untimely deaths. I could never risk that…not with you……”

“We? You mean the others had babies as well?” His voice rose in pitch.

He stood, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to look down at her.  
“This is just too freakin’ much….I’m going outside.” He turned and stomped away through the open kitchen door. Lilith sighed, and returned to finish the soup.

The ghost hunter felt a lump rise in his throat, as a powerful emotion shook him. He felt truly glad that he had found them, despite the crazy situation of their birth. Soon the tall man regained his good humour, mostly due to having a twin swinging on each arm, so by the time they reached the kitchen door, he was laughing.

As they ate, he relaxed, finding the twins to be charming, and their mother to be just as attractive as she had been when Zak first visited the castle. Once finished they went outside; the air was becoming oppressive and heavy, as the couple sat on the bench overlooking the garden, watching the twins making tree fairies in the long grass.

He drained his tea cup, placing it carefully back on the saucer, then returning his arm to the back of the wooden bench, inches away from Lilith’s shoulders.

“Why, if they’re twins, don’t they look more alike?” he asked, in genuine puzzlement.

“It’s like having two different children, but both at the same time,” Lilith smiled, feeling the warmth of his arm very near to her neck. “But, make no mistake…..they have a great deal in common…..they seem to have an amazing attunement to all the spirits here….I think Zan can see them just like I can see you. They are both crazy intelligent, and, more worryingly, totally fearless. As soon as their dogs are fully trained, I’ll feel a lot happier knowing they both have a protector, although the spirit of their great grandma Matilda watches them like a hawk.”

Zak smiled ruefully, shaking his head in an attitude of defeat.

“Well, seems you got everything worked out……did they ever ask about their daddy?”

“Well, yes…but because their cousins, Nico and Aeryn don’t have their daddies, it’s sort of like….well….normal….As normal as living in a haunted castle can be……” Her lips curled in a small smile, hoping to steer Zak away from the subject. Before she could move, a fearsome crack of thunder split the air. Zak jumped, then ran full pelt into the garden to pick up his girls. They both clung to him like small monkeys, as the lightening zipped through the air.

Lilith was ready at the door, as the first large drops fell, she pulled Zak and the children inside, the door swinging closed behind them. Lucky whined, and shook himself, looking woebegone.

“Ok girls, let’s go and do some reading…..since your daddy arrived, we haven’t done any lessons at all….” Her eyebrows lifted and she smiled in his direction, herding the girls through the door and towards the staircase.

It was gloomy in the hall way, weak daylight hardly penetrating the thick coloured glass of the window. Zak looked towards the staircase, something in the air cold against his body, making the goose bumps spring over his skin, and static tingle down the back of his neck. He came to a halt…

“Whoa…whoa…..” his voice was calm but urgent. Both girls had stopped stock still, staring up at the window. He glanced at Lilith, her eyes black in the murky light. An enormous crack snapped through the air, and lightening flashed. Zak, his eyes wide and round, saw the figure on the stairs, a figure in a pale dress, long black hair…..and most bizarrely, she was identical to Lilith. The air seemed to crackle around them, with electricity as well as the supernatural force of the figure manifesting in the eye wateringly blue flash of lightening. Zak’s heart pounded, the twins both pressed against his legs, staring fixedly at the spot where the apparition had been.  
He swung them into his arms, as Lilith stood leaning into his shoulder.

Zan’s small voice, steady despite everything,

“Mummy…..who was that? And why did she look like you…?”


	8. WOLF IN THE FOREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf wanted to say hello.....again....

They were sitting in one corner of a spacious room, into which someone had introduced brightly coloured rugs and throws to detract from the cold stone walls. The girls were settled, reading happily, occasional rumbles of thunder still noticeable over the pelting rainstorm outside. Zak looked across at Lilith, whose face was even paler than usual, her forehead crinkled in a worried frown. He slid into the seat next to her, taking her hand in his. Glancing over at the children, Zak spoke in a low voice.

“I don’t know what the hell that was, but I sure didn’t like it……I don’t want you, or them, to be alone here……if I go now I can be back before dark……please Lith….I’ll behave……let me stay here…..”

It may have been the way he shortened her name, or the way he smiled down into her eyes, as he held her hand wrapped in his, but she smiled, her eyes bright.

“You’d damn well better behave, mister, we have the children to think about…” Her eyebrow quirked, and Zak got the distinct impression that she meant something entirely different. But her levity quickly evaporated, as she scowled again.  
“Was that the woman you saw before? Was it Vanessa?”

Zak’s black brows drew down as he tried to mentally compare the living breathing Lilith, the ghost, he had seen half an hour ago, and the memory of a woman who had been dead for over a hundred years.

“It sure looked like her…..the old fashioned dress, and what looked like boots…I remember the boots… lace up, brown and heavy…..but she isn’t the same as you…..her eyes…well…they look…well they look fucking crazy….”

Lilith squeezed his hand and looked to the twins, their heads bowed over the books.

“Don’t let them fool you….they don’t miss a trick…..”

Zak was still waiting for an answer, determined he would not leave his new family alone.

“OK” she said, quietly, “fetch your stuff…but be careful…it’s still teeming it down outside.”

Zak kissed her cheek, a tiny jolt of happiness sparking as he did, knowing he would be staying under the same roof as his amazing children, and their equally amazing mother. What harm could a spirit do, compared to the excitement of that?

Without wasting any time, he sprinted out to the little rental car, and pulled away in a slurry of gravel and rainwater. Within thirty minutes he was heading back, foot to the floor, pushing the little car to its maximum speed. The mist was closer now, even with headlights it was difficult to see. The light seemed to bounce back at him, turning the road into a shadowy white tunnel up ahead. His dark hair fluttered slightly in the draft from the open window, as he squinted his eyes, determined not to slow down. Without warning, something darted out in the headlights; something dark, animal shaped. 

Zak thought for a moment it was a deer. Braking sharply he pulled the car into the side of the road, and stepped into the waiting puddle. He looked both forward and back the way he had come; apart from the car’s ticking metal, it was totally silent. He took a few steps down the road and paused, just in case the animal was injured, listening intently. He became aware then, that something was looking at him, he could feel goose bumps mottling his skin, and the back of his neck prickled below the hairline.

He picked up the smell first. A feral animal smell, of blood and sourness, leaf mould and decaying vegetation. Zak froze, waiting.  
A very slight rustle came from the gloom of the trees just behind him. His heart rate increased, wanting nothing more than to plunge back to the car and speed away, but not sure he would be quick enough.

Then a low growl, deep and menacing, quiet but excruciatingly threatening sent chills through his body. He wanted to turn, but couldn’t. Something touched his leg, sniffing and snuffling. Zak bit down on the fear he had before he could make a sound. The thing snuffling behind him growled again, low and vibrato; a travesty of a cats purr oozing from its throat. 

Then silence.

Zak stood, his body rigid, still expecting an attack, but as seconds passed into minutes, he picked up no further sounds or movements. On trembling legs he reached the car, locking the door and closing the window tightly, gunning the engine for as much speed as the small car could give him. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he pulled up back on the gravel drive, grabbing his suitcase and jogging to the door.


	9. BEDTIME......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be sweeter...?

Later that evening, Lilith returned to the lounge where Zak was still puzzling over recent events. He debated if to mention anything about his experience on the road, but, not seeing a connection between the mad apparition of Vanessa, he decided to put it to the back of his mind.

“All tucked up, and Mrs Poll is doing her best to tell them a story.” She grinned at Zak, walking over to take a decanter from a high cupboard.

He watched her, the soft lamplight making the red poppies on her dress glow, adding a flush of colour to her usually pale skin. In that moment, his natural equilibrium seemed to desert him, leaving him deeply affected by the renewed affection he felt for her, the mother of his children. It may have been almost six years ago, during which time he had never given her, or the castle, a thought, but now she was standing so close, it was like he never went away. It was pure instinct that pulled him to his feet, moving close enough to reach around her waist, and nuzzle into her hair. The sweet salty smell of her was just as he remembered.

“Lith, I can’t remember why I went home…. I don’t understand how I could have left you…..” His voice was soft and deep.  
She turned, smiling, her eyes pools of clear water gazing into the soft blue stare he offered.

“You weren’t supposed to remember…..Molly did a potion with her herbs….I know…not very fair…but you should have gone home and completely forgotten about me….about us….You would still be none the wiser if you hadn’t fallen down the rabbit hole.”

“The what?” Zak smiled, his teeth white.

“The portal….that’s what triggered it all off again…..that woman..Vanessa…she wanted you to remember….we need to find out more about her….” She twisted slightly in his arms, but he was too quick, pulling her closer, feeling the length of her body curving into his. She was gazing into his eyes, expectantly, as Zak realised that he needed to act. Slowly, carefully, his mouth touched hers, kissing lightly; his lips becoming more insistent, pressing hers, gradually allowing his tongue to touch, his heart jumping as she gave back, her hands pressing into his broad back as her body moulded to his.

He wanted, more than anything else, to carry on, their shared kisses making them both breathless as their attraction re kindled. Lilith gently pushed him away, the slight flush on his face, and his lips, perfect for kissing, making it very difficult to achieve. She looked away, hiding the desire in her eyes, her voice hoarse;

“Zak, I’d better give the babies their good night kiss…..would you like to tuck them in?”

Suddenly, the excitement of Lilith’s kisses was gone, replaced by an altogether different feeling.

“You bet…” He took her hand as they left the room, both checking out the landing before climbing up the stairs together.  
Zak was entranced by the sight of the two sleepy little people, so alike and yet different, each in their own bed ready for sleep. He stopped at the end of the beds, taking his lead from their mother. She bent over Zandra, whispering quietly in her ear, and kissing her cheek, then moved over to Zoe, brushing back the loose cloud of hair, before repeating the process. Zak followed, his voice soft and husky as he said goodnight. As he brushed the cheek of Zandra, the little girls eyes opened sleepily. “Did you see the wolf, daddy…..I can smell him on you…I think he likes you….” She whispered to him, then closed her eyes as if nothing had happened.  
By the time Lilith had tidied the covers, he was swallowing a lump in his throat. He glanced at her, surprised to see her sprinkling a line of what looked like salt, over the space they had just vacated.

“What’s that?” he asked, ever curious. She ushered him away with a wave of her arm, then he heard her speaking low and seriously, as she closed the circle.

Once they were out of the room, she replied.  
“It’s a circle of protection. Mrs Poll sleeps in the next room, and Lucky will no doubt guard them, and we also have the spirit of Matilda watching over them, but even with all that, I’m still wary.”

Zak understood what she was talking about, his years of dealing with spirits, and attachments making him cautious. He stood, taking a deep breath, trying to mentally catch up with the circumstances. He was not in the least surprised that Lilith was using the old ways to protect her children, after all, the apparition they had seen earlier was scary, and puzzling. Seemingly a member of the family, why was she choosing to appear now, when not so very long ago Zak had seen her, live and breathing, albeit over one hundred years back in time. He shook his head slightly, it was all so crazy. Lilith watched him, her own face concerned, she took a step to stand close, putting her palm on the side of his face in a comforting gesture.

“You know what we should do…….?” He came out of his reverie as she spoke, putting his larger palm up to caress her hand.  
”Nope…..no friggin’ idea..”

“We should ask her.”

“And how do you suggest we do that…?” His voice was low and sweetly seductive, his arm around her, pulling her in close.  
“We’ll have to have a séance.” Immediately she felt the tension sweep through his body, and used her own to gently push against him, attempting to drain off the alarm he felt by offering her warmth and the promise of more to come.  
“Let’s go have a drink….we need to think this through.” He took her arm and set off in the direction of the staircase.

Once they were settled, back in the lounge, he with a bottle of English lager, and she a small tumbler of whisky, he started to tell her about the wolf. He didn’t go into too much detail of the embarrassing happenings back in the hotel, just to say that something had followed him back there. He then filled her in on what Zandra had told him, and his experience on the road. She listened, her face impassive, until he finished.

“Do you think they are connected…Vanessa and the wolf?” She asked, her eyes troubled and dark.  
“When I met her, through the rabbit hole, as you so charmingly put it, she was with a man. It was this man who found me, out on the moor. I could tell they were close…but there was something about him…..something weird.”  
“Weird ? What like? Why did you think that, Zak?”

“Well, he just seemed …different….I’ve nothing to go on…it’s just when he took me back out onto the moor, I caught a glimpse of him…and well…he just didn’t look human…. like he had long fangs, and ..fur……It was only for a moment, and it was pitch black for Christ’s sake….”

She patted his hand, comfortingly, while he took a long swig of the drink.

“So, when do you want to have this séance?” he asked, trying to sound calm about it.

“Tomorrow night. It’s too late now, and I need to know more about her before I call her up.”

Zak swore under his breath, not liking where this was heading.

She surprised him when she suddenly stood up, reaching out to him.

“Come on Zak……take me to bed.”

Zak was huddled down in her bed, a thin cotton sheet his only covering. He felt almost nervous, it had been quite a while since he had laid in bed waiting for a woman. Almost nervous, but more excited. He felt he knew Lilith, maybe not in terms of time, but there was a deep connection between them. She had gone to look in on the children, and he had taken the opportunity for a quick shower, and to brush his teeth. Now he waited, practising his breathing technique in an effort to calm his heartbeat. 

She moved quietly, the light bright enough to see him, flat on his back, breathing deep and evenly, evidently fast asleep. Silently, she slid off her clothes, and brushed the tangles from her hair. The bed didn’t make a sound as she slipped in beside him, careful not to move the sheet. The room was lit only by starlight from the window, allowing Lilith to gaze at his profile. His hair was still spiked up from the day, but falling forward slightly into a quiff. With his eyes closed he looked defenceless, the fan of black eyelashes girlish and pretty against his cheek. His nose was the same beaky nose as his daughter, Zandra. That, together with the full shapely lips, made them both appear dorky and adorable all at the same time. Lilith sighed softly, she was tired, and anxious, and Zak’s strong arms would have helped chase away the demons in her head. But she would not wake him. She relaxed, lulled by his breathing and the warm, clean smell of his skin.

Not until the early hours of the morning, when the starlight had waned, and the land was still dark, did the other creep into the bedroom, careful and catlike. Her face as pale as the gown she wore. Crowned by the long black hair tumbling free, she moved to look at them, her eyes glancing from one to the other; there side by side, like the lord and lady carved in stone, reclining on their crypt.  
Her mouth smiled, but without warmth, her black brows drawn together at the sight. She remained, stock still, not even a breath escaped her lips, almost black in the shadows. She burned; she yearned; this was meant to be hers. He was meant to be hers. The children, his children…they should be hers.

They would be hers.

Her eyes, black pools of need, travelled over the sleeping form of Zak, his shoulders naked above the sheet. Her tongue grazed her lips, her eyes narrowing in desire. Turning away, her eyes still lingered, glittering as if tears were forming. She needed all this, she would have this.


	10. EARLY MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Lilith....

Zak jumped, from sleep to wakefulness in a heartbeat. Something had disturbed him, but now awake, the delicious feelings of lying naked next to Lilith were teasing him into arousal. He turned to her, the classical profile just visible against the white pillow, in the darkness of the room.

“Lith….Lith……you awake?” His voice purred quietly. She moved, her legs stretching, softly turning towards his waiting body. Pushing up on his elbow, he pulled her in to his side, as her hand reached up to touch his face. The kiss was soft, as she sleepily engaged, allowing his physicality to bring her own lust for him out from its long hibernation. She woke quickly, feeling his lips insistently searching, her mouth opening to allow his tongue to flicker over hers. Pushing him back softly, her knee flexed as she rolled onto his long lean torso, slipping her thighs over his. Zak groaned softly as her pussy warmed his cock, her body undulating slowly, but insistently, as she felt the length of him. Her hands stroked his shoulders, moving apart to allow her to lean down and kiss his neck, a soft chuckle escaping as she felt him turn to offer more skin to her lips and tongue.

Zak’s senses were pushing on overdrive, when she sat astride him, smothering his cock in the moist heat between her thighs. He held his breath, his heart pounding as she slowly lowered her hips, inching down gradually, allowing the hard shaft to penetrate her stretched cunt. Their hands grasping each other as if drowning, Zak opened his eyes to see her, as the light gradually revealed her long slim body curved above him. Fascinated, he ran his hand down over the dip of her waist, allowing his palm to curve over the soft skin. Her hips raised, allowing more of her juicy arousal to escape, as he shuddered gently, totally lost to the sensation of her fucking him, the heat and tension steadily building, as his body reacted to the pleasure she created.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back, the blood roaring in his veins, lust pulling his balls ever tighter. Blindly, his thumb was gently stroking her open wet slit. He kept pace as she moved on him, lightly caressing the swell of her clit, causing her to tense up around him, squeezing him tightly in her creamy inner channel. He was breathing fast, close to orgasm, as she came, juice flowing thick and warm into his groin. Instinctively, he held her in place as his own body bucked beneath her, rock hard and fast, he came in a fierce burst of white hot pleasure. She languidly settled against him, feeling his heartbeat thumping against her own, as his breath slowed. 

Eventually she kissed him, sweetly, pulling every last tremble from his body.


	11. OVERHEARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overheard conversation

The morning sunlight streamed in, as Zak realised how long he had slept. He crashed through his morning routine, in his haste to find Lilith and the twins. Eventually, cereal bowl in hand, he escaped from Mrs Poll’s dead pan stare, to sit on the bench overlooking the garden. He was just about to place his boots on the low wall in front of him, when he heard voices, low and evidently serious, floating up from the other side of the stones.

“Mummy will find her, she’s not a nice lady, even though she looks like us..”

“Gamma Matty told me that we have to be very careful, that wolf is a bad, bad doggy….”

“Do you think daddy will fight with the wolf? He’s very strong….”

“No Zo, I think daddy is more clever than the wolf…..he’ll chase it away…..”

“Well we can always ask Lady Ysau to help….she doesn’t like men though, so we have to make sure daddy is safe – we could hide him in the tower, but mummy would be cross, only her and Mol and Sunny can go in the tower….”

“I’ve been in the tower…..”

“No you havn’t!”

“Yes I have – and I’ve looked into mummy’s crystal…”

“Oh Zan…what did you see….?”

“Mummy and the other one, Gamma Matty said her name is Vanessa . I think they were angry..”

Zak had a mouthful of cereal waiting to chew, but he held completely still, until his two daughters fell silent, then watching them creeping away through the long grass, oblivious to his presence. He suddenly lost his appetite as their conversation brought home to him that Vanessa presented a very real threat, and that these two little girls he had fathered were more in touch with the spirit world than he could ever dream of.

He was washing his dish in the sink when Lilith came through the door, the dog as ever at her heels. She kissed him on the neck as she passed, whispering in his ear.

“Good morning, sleepy head..” and smiling in a very suggestive way.

Zak smiled back at her, looking far younger than his years.

“We need to talk.” Was all he said.


	12. PLANNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak and Lilith talk.

Zak was becoming very familiar with the library, the high shelves replete with the dusty collection of books, the long oak table, where the family tree rested unfurled, weighed down by the strange collection of makeshift paperweights. But he had never been through the door into the turret. He had been told that it was derelict, unsafe, and that he was to keep out. His mind was turning on the conversation he had overheard, Zan admitting that she had been there. He was drawn to finding out what the big mystery was, his curiosity piqued. Lilith had told him to meet him in the library, and to occupy himself looking for more clues about Vanessa and her lupine companion. But the door to the tower was moving ever so slightly, as if sucked to and fro by a slow breathing giant. Zak rubbed the scruff on his chin, usually a sign he was making up his mind, his eyes fixed on the door.

Before he could move, the other door opened, and Lilith entered, her faded cotton dress the same cornflower blue as the sky outside.  
“Mmm…..not the bloody turret again….”she said as if reading his mind, “if there’s anything we need from there, I’ll get it….you know how angry the spirits get….especially with a sexy hunk of testosterone riling them up…I expect they are all spinning down in the crypt as we speak….”

She smiled as two bright spots of pink flushed his cheeks.

“So, what is it I’m looking for?…..seems to me it’s like the old needle and haystack problem…” He smiled down at her, his eyes deep blue in the morning light.

“Maybe you’re right….maybe I do need something more specific, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll find it in this turret you are so curious about.” She smiled back at him, causing a small shiver of excitement to run through his body, something about the chemistry between them provoking a sexual reaction from the slightest interaction.

“I think I should come with you….after all..if it’s derelict it may not be safe…..” he suggested.

“It’s not the state of repair, it’s all the psychic energy stored up there……it’s been used for hundreds of years for scrying, reading the cards, séances…..all the female members of the family have connected with the spirit world in there at some point….it’s very haunted……” her voice trailed off teasingly, whilst she watched Zak’s eyes widen, as he looked longingly up at the small door.

“Please Lith…..I’ve been in haunted spaces before…..if Zandra can manage it, so can I….”

“Zan!….the little minx…they both promised to keep out….I’ll be having a strong word with her…little Miss Headstrong…..just like her father……” Lilith exclaimed, leaving Zak in no doubt that he had dropped Zandra in it big style.

“Aww….don’t be mad at her…..she was just worried….that’s all…….” His voice wheedled, trying to placate her.  
“So did she tell you what she found out, when she told you about it?” Lilith was stern, troubled by the knowledge that her six year old daughter had entered the forbidden place.

“She didn’t tell me…..I sort of …..well I overheard them talking….she just told Zo that she had looked in your crystal….that’s all…..” Zak felt a bit sheepish, admitting to eves-dropping, but the woman by his side appeared to be moving from angry to fuming.  
“For fuck’s sake!!.....I’m trying to keep them safe…..she could let out all sorts of demonic stuff she’s too young to know about….”  
Zak pulled her into his arms, despite her stiff posture.

“Look, honey, my guess is that she’s young…sure she is….but I’m betting she has all the combined occult knowledge of your entire family in that little head of hers…..”

“Mmm….and from you she inherits stubbornness, curiosity and is incapable of doing what she is told…”  
Zak chuckled, the pleasant sensation causing Lilith to press her body up against him.

“Ooo…shall we leave the tower for a while…there’s somewhere else we could go…” He had an easy charm about him, totally relaxed and confident with this woman, like he had never shown with anyone else.

“Keep your pants on mister,” she smiled, her hand travelling down to softly squeeze his half hard cock, “We’ll get round to that later….but first we need to check on something”


	13. THE DEAD SPEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak gets a scare and Lilith gets an answer

Zak held the torch as he followed the black cloaked woman down yet another flight of worn stone steps. They were below the level of the tunnel to the cliffs, the chill from the old stonework a dramatic change from the heat of the summer morning. She negotiated the twists in the staircase with the ease born of practice, leaving Zak to examine each step before he placed his feet, as a fall here would be disastrous.

He caught up with her as she lit a small oil lamp from the one she carried and handed it back to him. “They enjoy messing with electrical stuff, so leave the torch here. Don’t touch anything. Don’t wander off. And do not, under any circumstances, try to speak to them.” She had turned and was looking into his eyes with that fierce stare which Zak had come to love.  
“OK, OK…I get it……but who are we supposed to be seeing….this looks like the doorway to a crypt…” He muttered the last few words almost to himself.

“That’s because it is.” She replied, dryly, kissing him quickly.

She turned back, and he saw her hand move over the carved stones surrounding the door, speaking words he could not recognise, then reaching out to the large circular iron handle in the centre of the woodwork. The sharp crack as the bolt lifted almost made Zak jump, but he was determined to keep his cool, despite feeling his pulse quicken as the door swung back. 

He followed Lilith into what seemed like a tunnel, the floor hard compacted dirt. To each side were long alcoves, where, despite the gloom, he could make out the square stone coffins, some decorated, others quite plain. One had a smaller coffin placed on the top of it, which Zak presumed to be a child’s last resting place. Quite a few had woven baskets at the foot, which puzzled the ghost hunter, who was now, despite the cold, the tingle of fear and the macabre surroundings, enthralled by the experience. The slim woman was waiting in the chamber at the end of the passageway, where a circular stone table, about three feet across, echoed the shape of the small space.

She placed her lamp on the table, pushing the hood of her cloak down and freeing her hair, motioning wordlessly for Zak to join her, taking his cold hand reassuringly. They stood together for a few moments, allowing the echoes to settle. Zak noticed the silence, so profound that even the sound of the sea was absent. His eyes, dark now as to be almost black, scanned the space. He felt rather than heard Lilith draw in a long breath, feeling the chills run down his spine as she spoke.  
“Lady Matilda. Grandmama. Please come to the sound of my voice. I need to consult with you. It concerns the safety of the children.”  
She held Zak’s hand, squeezing his fingers. The lamplight flickered, moving the shadows they cast, making it appear that there were more there than just the two of them.

“Grandmama….are you here?” Lilith called softly, an edge of steel in her voice.

Zak jumped out of his skin as he once again heard the old lady speak, her voice unchanged from when he had last heard her, alive, almost six years ago.

“Why have you brought him here, my darling…..why….?” her disembodied words were clear in the frigid air.

“He is their father…..I need his strength…..and…..”

“Find her in the book, my darling….”

Matilda’s disembodied words were cut short as a deep growl came from behind Zak’s shoulder. He jumped, and only Lilith’s firm grip on his hand prevented him from turning around.

“It’s ok, they are only messing with you…Ysault won’t hurt you if you are with me.”

“She sure as fuck scratched Nick last time…” Zak spoke through clenched teeth.

“Ysault, we come here with respect, to seek help, to protect your home, and your true blood descendants, Zoe and Zandra. Please know their father is under my protection, and do him no harm. And don’t scare him either.”

The grey eyes looked sideways at Zak, who stared back, feeling the urge to laugh. After a while, the lamplight steady, and the atmosphere calmer, Lilith tried again.

“Grandmamma, who is this other, this Vanessa? Why is she troubling us? Wha….”

A booming crack, like a tree branch splitting, had them both jumping, Zak automatically pulling Lilith in close.

“What the fuck was that?” He whispered, his voice shaking.

“Shhh……don’t say anything…please….” she whispered in his ear, then spoke up, "Who’s here?……I am Lilith…true blood decendant of Tabitha….please tell me your name.”

A long pause, then a low husky croak of a voice echoed in the gloomy chamber.

“Tabitha.”

Zak felt Lilith clutch his arm, an involuntary movement, not knowing if it was fear or surprise.

“Tabitha…..I greet you……” her voice wobbling slightly.

A low sigh followed, moving like a shiver around the chamber, then Tabitha spoke again.

“She wants what is yours. You must fight. Do not spare her or you will lose everything. Beware the wolf”

The air in the small chamber became suddenly rancid, and Zak was finding it so hard to breathe he was choking. Lilith half dragged his tall frame back through the passage way, past the sleeping sarcophagi, through the now open door, which closed behind them with a heavy slam.

He rested, leaning against the wall, his face sweaty, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, I guess that’s all we’ll get out of them” Lilith whispered, gently stroking Zak’s arm.

“What just happened? Holy shit, did we just hear Tabitha…..? are all your family here?”

She smiled up into his deep blues, registering the pallor of his face, and the strain he was feeling.

“Yes….that was Tabitha, the great Lady herself….things must be serious..I’ve never heard her before, but she certainly seemed riled up…..Vanessa must be a real hardcore bitch….” Her voice trailed off, as she buried her face in the soft black tee shirt covering Zak’s collar bones. They stood, arms around each other, as they recovered from the fright. Eventually Lilith took his hand.

“Come on, love, let’s go and have some tea.”


	14. FORGOTTEN HALLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of the Book, the occupants of the halls form an unpleasant attachment to Zak.

Tea was hot, strong, and reviving. As Zak attempted to munch his way through a plate of beef sandwiches, he couldn't help but worry. He knew that something crazy was happening - Vanessa, if she really existed, could be harmful to both Lilith and the twins, a thought which twisted like a knife in his gut. He knew he would do anything to protect the two little girls; despite the very short time he had been aware of their existence, he had fallen for them completely. 

Then there was Lilith....he knew there was more to the way he felt about her....not just sex.....she seemed to know him on a soul deep level, despite his natural tendency to hide his feelings. Anyone sensible would shy away from what looked like being a tug of war with the spirit of a long dead woman, but to Zak, what better way to study the paranormal than this? He left the crust on his plate, and was wiping the crumbs from his mouth, when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Zoe looked up at him innocently.

"Mrs Poll says you have to eat your crusts, to make your hair curly."

Zoe's smile melted his heart as she pointed to the crusts lying uneaten.

"But I don't like the crusts, sweetie....." He confessed.

"Shall I show you how to magic them away?" Her blue eyes were full of mischief.

"OK, you show me." he said, leaning back and giving his plate a slight push over the table.

Quick as a flash, she looked over at her mum, then at Mrs Poll, picked up the crusts, and dropped them between the chairs. Zak felt the dog brush his shin, and giggled, as he heard Lucky devouring the bread.

She looked into his eyes, and shushed him, silently holding out a folded piece of paper, then went back to eating her own sandwich as if nothing had happened. He swiftly tucked the paper inside his shirt pocket, close to his heart.

He was alone, waiting for Lilith at the foot of the staircase. The afternoon was fine, yesterday's storm forgotten, but he would much rather plod through the gloomy castle than spend time outside in the sunshine. She had been asking about the time he spent with Vanessa, and how this woman had come to the conclusion that Zak had travelled through a portal. The tall ghost hunter remembered very well the book she had opened, and the strange drawings it contained. Lilith had scowled, her eyebrows meeting, as she digested this information, before looking into Zak's face and smiling, suddenly kissing his mouth spontaneously, leaving him stunned.

"I know it.....I know it..and..I know where it is!" She told him, the excitement clear in her tone. "But, my beloved Ghost Hunter, it's not in a very nice place. In fact it's in the worst place I've ever been, and I swore I'd never go there again.." The smile had gone from her face, as realisation dawned. 

"What place?....What the fuck are you talking about, Lith....?"

"Here, in the castle, the halls up by the keep. There is a strong room there where all the haunted objects were stored away. No one ever goes there, it's just too.....horrible...." She turned into his arms, and he felt her hugging him tightly.

After a few moments, she composed herself, and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Part of the castle, specifically the north halls, were used as a makeshift hospital, in 1918, after the Great War. The town sent a regiment of men who fought in the trenches, some were wounded and died there, the others were brought back and most of them died here. Although the women from round the area tried to help, and Matilda did everything she could, their injuries were just too bad; the men who died were in terrible pain. That, and the collective experience of that hellish war, has imprinted in those rooms. 

"Residual haunting....." Zak mumbled, his head full of ghastly images.

"No, it's more than just residuals, it's almost like they are all still there, individually, still suffering, still reliving that terrible experience." Her voice became soft, and Zak had to listen carefully.

"When I was a young girl, seventeen or so, Matilda told me about them, and scared the living daylights out of me at the time. But I was young, and foolish, and I wanted to do something, and so one night I took all the ritual paraphernalia I could find to try to help them move on."

"What happened?" Zak was deeply curious.

"They laughed in my face.....they terrified me and chased me out of my own castle." Lilith had a small irritated look on her face. "They lived together, died together, and they want to stay together. They will not leave, so long as the castle stands. The Necronomicon, together with a few other unsavoury items, was, purely coincidentally, locked in a strong room, down in the halls, and they, the poor souls who died in the war, keep guard. Now, are you sure you want to do this? It might get a bit difficult......"  
Zak's wide smile beamed back at her,

"If this freakin' book is what you need, then I'm with you sweetie!"

 

The Halls were strange. Not just because they were haunted, Zak knew that, but because they were like a time capsule; the furnishings and equipment left in the long deserted rooms dated from the end of the Great War. These rooms were much more modern than the rest of the castle, giving the area a wholly incongruous feel to it. There were two floors, both long oblong spaces, where the afternoon light shone through the drapes, casting dappled patterns of light and shade on the dusty floorboards, and over the small single beds still remaining in the makeshift hospital.

Lilith had changed into jeans and a long sleeved top; her hair swept up into a ponytail. She walked ahead of Zak, down the centre isle between the beds. Zak had a torch in his pocket, but the light from the cobwebbed windows was enough to see the rough blankets, items of old medical equipment still in place, and even military uniforms, bloodstained jackets and trousers which hung from hooks in the wall, some with braces and even one with a holster, thankfully without the weapon it had carried.

The woman stopped abruptly, holding her hand up in warning. Zak listened, trying to breathe quietly. A very slight moaning, almost like a draft in a chimney, was coming from the top end of the room, almost fifty feet in front of them. He was still closed down, listening intently, when all hell broke loose above, as they both heard heavy boots march across the floor, followed by the double thump of a man standing to attention. Dust motes danced in the air; the tall man looked up to the cracked ceiling, where an iron light fitting was swaying.

"It's started....we need to get to the end of this room, and up the stairs. The strong-room is at the top of the stairs to the right." She brandished the bunch of keys she held, and smiled grimly. Zak squeezed her shoulder, then patted her bottom, finding her jeans clad rear irresistible. He swiped his arm over his face, the dust falling from the ceiling seeming to cling to his skin. The noises from above continued; a sharp scrape as a bed was moved, a crash as something dropped on the floor. 

Then silence.

He let out a long sigh, the sadness beginning to take hold of him, as he moved further into the centre of the room. He was feeling pain, his body mirroring the suffering of the people in the beds; his leg had an excruciating cramp just below the knee, quickly followed by a creeping numbness in his arm. He paused, pulling in deep breaths, trying hard to put up a wall between himself and the hurt surrounding him. Lilith moved to put her arm around his shoulders, all the while telling the invisible presences to leave off, and back away.

They eventually reached the door to the stairs, which Zak immediately pulled open, only to take a step back, his eyes round and startled at the sight behind the door. A tall man, his arm bloody and bandaged was standing there, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a dirty sweat-stained vest. But it was his face which caused the most alarm; his eyes were deep pools above the part of a nose and jaw left to him. As Zak stood, the woman close in behind him, the ghastly maimed spirit moved forward, dragging the fear and pain through both the living souls in it's path.

Zak felt his knees giving way, as Lilith reached around him.

"Zak. Zak.....don't weaken....they can't hurt you....Come on....!" Her words were harsh, pulling him out of the fog which had got inside him. They proceeded through the door, the staircase dim. Zak, rallying, shone the torch, seeing scratches and bloody smears on the painted walls at either side. The staircase had a small landing half way, where a table bearing a notebook had been placed. He shone the light over the faded pages, seeing columns of names and dates in the thin book. Lilith saw the sadness on his face as he spoke.  
"It's a death ledger." His deep voice was hushed.

She met his anguished stare, moving on, up the remaining steps. Zak followed, feeling his own heart beating quickly against his ribs. At the top of the staircase, Lilith paused facing the door to the right. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the keys, the longest of which she carefully pushed into the lock. They both stiffened, as the main door to the upper floor creaked. Zak aimed the torch in time to see the door moving, swinging back into the dark hall.

Before he could see any further, his companion shook his arm slightly.

"Help me get this open will you, the bloody thing's rusty."

He focused his attention on the lock, the key hard against his shaking fingers. The sounds of feet shuffling in the dark space made the hackles rise on the back of his neck. Just as the lock turned, he heard a man's voice, low and menacing from the blackness.

".......He's got a girl......."

Lilith had entered the strong-room, holding her own small torch between her teeth, searching the dusty shelves. Zak would have liked to take a peek at the stuff in there, but the shuffling feet seemed to be advancing, and mutters and whispers carried on the air. The temperature was falling quickly, and he got the distinct impression they were about to be attacked.

"Lith, for fuck'ssake....move your arse.....whatever is here is....." His voice cut off abruptly, feeling as if something hard and pointed was digging into his throat.

"Yank......Bloody Yank....."

Then another voice, rasping and greedy;

"Hey lady..........suck my cock..."

Lilith turned, and Zak caught sight of a large flat object tucked under her arm. She faced the staircase, drawing Zak towards her.  
"You are a guest in this castle, soldier, kindly behave yourself, or I'll be speaking with your commanding officer." 

Her upper class English voice rang out boldly in the oppressive atmosphere. Zak felt them back away. He was about to turn, to head back, when a different voice just by his ear, froze him in his tracks.

"You didn't fight........you weren't there.......show him lads......"

Suddenly Zak's world became a heaving screaming mess of loud explosions, men's bodies, mud and pain. He could taste the mud overlying the bitter taste of tobacco already in his mouth. His body shook as white noise robbed his hearing, feeling like he had been wrenched apart. Somewhere a tiny recollection of his children, and Lilith...so beautiful.....lit his mind.....he wanted to scream.....he knew he was fading from the world, and he didn't care....he just wanted it to end......

He was shaking so badly he could feel his teeth rattling...then he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Zak.....get up...we need to move..NOW!"

She pulled him to his feet, despite him being only half conscious. He moved, one step at a time, the torch beam wavering in his hand, down the steps. He had retreated into a small space in his mind, one that only allowed for the basic functions, where thinking and reacting were not possible, knowing only that he had to follow Lilith across the long dusty room, and escape from that place.


	15. TAKE THE PAIN AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith helps Zak recover from his bad experience

Hot sweet tea poured down his throat, both hands grasping the mug. He still didn't want to think. 

Warm water over his head, gentle hands soaping his hair. He could feel her pressed up against him, breasts, belly, her whole self comforting him through the bars of the dark prison of his mind. He clutched on to her presence, allowing her to dry him, and roll him into the bedclothes. He would not, could not, let her go.

During the night he awoke, although not yet fully recovered, he acknowledged what had taken place in those dark rooms. He turned, Lilith's watchful eyes seeing the tracks of his tears. She opened her arms to him, taking his pain by her own warmth and closeness.  
Eventually, the darkness receded, and he moved out from the shell shocked nightmare. He was holding Lilith against his body, her head cradled by his shoulder. He brushed the dark hair away from her face, seeing her eyes blink in the pre dawn light.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, I really lost it there......"

"It's my fault, I should never have taken you......you must have been torn apart, you've been out of it for hours. How do you feel now?" 

Whispering softly, her hand cupped his face, the pad of her thumb resting at the corner of his mouth.

"Better...I think.....but I need......."

He kissed her, carefully but passionately, his hands uninhibited as they explored the soft places of her body, rolling her over to lie on her back. His mouth gently sucked on her neck, making her squirm against him, pressing tightly against his erection pushing into her stomach. He wriggled down until he could suck the lush flesh of her breast, blindly travelling until he took the hard nipple, which he bit sharply, then stroked his tongue against, until she squirmed against him.

Her legs were wrapped over his hips, leaving no doubt as to what she wanted. He pulled back slightly, resting his weight on his arms, feeling her hand wrapped around his cock, sliding him against her swollen pussy. He held his breath as he moved into her, a deep throaty hum unconsciously made. He rested in the cradle of her hips, her slim thighs curved around him, as she rocked them even deeper together. He felt her hands stroke the skin of his lower back, the nerve endings there sensitive, making him melt, the soul deep pleasure chasing away the anguish which had gone before.

"That feels so good baby......just so freakin' amazing......" 

His voice was almost lost in the intensity of the moment, as he pulled back, attempting to hang on to his composure until she climaxed. Sensing his movement, Lilith unrolled herself from him, sitting him up so she could settle in his lap. At first he was unsure, but as she continued ebbing and flowing around his swollen penis, he realised that he could feel her clit pushing against the hard muscle over his cock, whilst judging from the deep moans she was making, something about that position was pleasuring her greatly.

He sat cross legged, her slim body felt weightless on his strong thighs, his focus totally on their pleasure. He watched as her head rolled back, pulling her close, hearing her gasping his name over and over. He didn't want it to end, as he clenched his muscles tight, and lifted her bottom, physically rubbing her sensitive flesh against him. Yet again he made her cry out, this time her fingers clutched his back, the smooth short nails dragging hard against his skin.

Zak had no choice but to give in to the demands of his body, feeling the powerful surges flow through him, leaving him breathless and weak, his dark head cradled on her shoulder. Wordlessly, they twined together, and within moments were both sound asleep.


	16. SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book has secrets

The kitchen was in uproar as both little girls laden with school books and sandwich boxes, gave hugs and kisses to Lilith, Zak and the dog, before being shepherded off by Mrs Poll. Eventually Lilith sat by Zak and picked up her tea cup.

"Honestly, you'd think they were off on a trip around the world, not to school for the day...." She smiled at Zak, and drained the last of her tea. "Now, I think it's time to look at this book....I put it in the library....you were so out of it yesterday, I didn't get a chance...."  
Zak turned to her, serious blue eyes fixed on her face.

"Thanks for looking after me....those guys certainly put on a show in my head, not an experience I'd ever want to repeat. It must have been so fucking grim, God knows how they had the courage....." She rubbed his arm comfortingly as he continued;

"OK. Now what were you saying...oh....the book. Come on then, it had better be worth it..." His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

They sat, side by side, the book on the table, old and dusty, any lettering or pattern on it long since faded. Zak pondered, his eyebrows drawn down into a frown.

"I hate to say it, sweetie, but I don't think this is the same book. It's smaller....and the other one, Vanessa's book, had a pattern on the cover. And it was thicker."

Her face fell, thinking that the struggles they had gone through retrieving this had been wasted.

"Well, I was always told that this book is a genuine Necronomican, as rare as grass on the moon. It came back to us after Matilda did a little magic to call it home."

He reached out, as if to lift the cover, but she stayed his hand.

"Don't touch it, Zak, it has the power to enslave you."

"Uhhh...." He sat up quickly, shocked by her words. "That's exactly, word for word, what Vanessa said to me!"

The woman by his side said nothing, her lips drawn together in a hard line.

Ten minutes later, she was pacing the room, her hand making a bird's nest in her hair.

"Fuck. Bloody fucking fuck. there's nothing here, just a lot of mumbo jumbo. Matilda must have got her spells muddled. There is zilch connecting this to Vanessa or to us." She sighed in exasperation, then stomped off, muttering darkly, leaving Zak to face the disappointing book alone.

He waited until her footfalls had faded, then, unconsciously wiping his fingers down over his jeans, he gingerly opened the heavy cover. Inside, he saw that a paper lining had been glued over the binding, which he pressed down, feeling a slight give under his fingers. He'd seen it before, something fastened inside the cover of a book. With a mounting feeling of excitement he reached into his back pocket for the small penknife he usually carried. He doubted Lilith would care if he damaged it, she was ready to toss it out of the window. 

Carefully he worked the small blade under the corner of the stiff paper, the glue old and cracking under pressure. Eventually he had one side clear of the backing, and was working his way down the next seam.

Something made him stop and look up.

Vanessa was standing, clear as daylight, in front of the table, her mouth smiling, and her dark mad eyes staring fixedly at the book. Zak blinked.

She disappeared.

His hand was not quite as steady as he released the second side, and pulled the paper back. Yes, much to his relief, there were some folded sheets, flimsy, yellowed, and covered with a copperplate writing in a faded black ink. He teased them free with the point of his knife, letting them fall onto the table.

"Lilith! Lilith! Come here.....I think I found something....!!"


	17. LOOP BACK IN TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation from Vanessa

_August 20th 1891. Today we left for the cottage. I could not stay longer in London, each footfall, every small noise driving me further to the brink of terror. Ethan, my one true love, accompanies me, preferring to face what may come together, whether as wolf or man remains to be seen._

 

_August 25th 1891 We made a home for ourselves, I thank my friend, who some call the Cut Wife, for leaving this retreat, this sanctuary, to me. Ethan and I walk the moors, our days long in the fear of the night. We should not be together, I am a curse upon him, and yet we are bound, through all eternity, my wolf and I. I must admit, he is of a kinder disposition than myself. I would howl and claw and rend without remorse, given his strength. The Night Walkers will come. Soon they will have us, and that will be my end._

 

_August 29th The blood moon has risen, small and sickle shaped, bringing stifling summer to a head. We sleep under the same roof, each restless, no doubt wanting the same thing, but I cannot...how my heart aches in the denial of the joy I would have in his arms.....I sometimes allow myself to dream, of a house, a family, almost as if I can see long into the future, as if I can return to my rightful place on earth, free of this curse, free to bear children, to the man who is no more a wolf._

 

_August 30th A near tragedy, summer storm, lightening, and the cottage burned. We stamped it out; the damage is bad enough, but the books are safe. I was almost on the edge of giving in, of allowing the mad passion we feel sweeping through us with the intensity of the fire, to claim me, as he held me in his arms. But I had to say no. He becomes more sad every day, claimed by his nature. I must let him be, or I will be the death of him._

 

_September 14th The moon wanes now, and with it's passing a stranger in our home. His time is fleeting, he must return, but somewhere in my inner knowing, I recognise him. Tall and foreign, he could be drawn here by the Unknown. I search the book, surprisingly, he is connected to me. The long dark skeins of time fold back, revealing my own face, in a place I should know well. I look on as he sleeps. I will see him again of this I'm certain. My own flesh may be dust, and my wolf entombed at my feet, but there is more to this. Ethan accompanies him back to the stones, and I can smell the jealousy._

 

_September 26th They draw close, bringing Death in their cold hands. If I could reach my God, my prayers would be thus. Allow the wolf to have peace. Grant me the knowledge of home Release me from the burden of the darkness, so I may find the sweetness of love._

_Vanessa Ives_

_Dartmoor._

 

Lilith had tears running down her face when they finished reading. "This is her Zak, this is Vanessa...and the wolf..he was her beloved....these are the people you met...you fell down the rabbit hole and these were real people...." She turned her face up, to try to keep back the tears. He sat downcast, holding his forehead in his entwined fingers, totally overloaded by Vanessa's poignant words. It was more than he could ever imagine, that time had looped and sucked him onto this roller coaster ride.


	18. THE SEANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRANGE HAPPENINGS IN THE TOWER

Tension hung in the air between them. Another storm loomed, Zak heard the distant roll of thunder, as they walked, arm in arm, along the pebble strewn beach. He was deeply troubled by the impending seance. Try as he might, there was no dissuading Lilith, her intention fixed on confronting the other, the troubled spirit of Vanessa. He glanced sideways, the ethereal beauty of Lilith's stern profile making his heart flutter. Again, he tried to decide on how he should proceed.

The meal was dismal, twins absent, Mrs Poll given strict instructions to keep them occupied, away from the tower, safe until morning. Eventually, Lilith pushed away her plate, and finished the last of her coffee. Zak tried to hold on to her hand, but she slipped through his grasp as she pushed back her chair.

"Are you certain?" Her voice was low and hoarse.

"Are you?" His dark eyes pleaded, knowing instinctively that something bad was coming.

"Zak, whatever happens, I cannot allow her to be here. I feel so sad for her....she never had what I've had.....with you.....and the children.....but I have to make her understand that she cannot come back and take what isn't hers."

"OK....let's do this" Zak hoped he sounded a lot more confident than he felt, as he unfolded his tall body from the chair. He held out his arms, and she came into his hug like a little girl.

They entered the library together, Zak carrying the oil lamps, and Lilith the book with the pages of Vanessa's script replaced hastily back into the binding. She stopped by the window, pushing it closed against the grumbles of thunder still restless over the sea. She was wearing black, like a widow, Zak pushed that thought firmly from his mind, as he followed her to the door of the tower. His previous curiosity had fallen away; he just wanted it to be over.

The room was not at all as he expected, no sign of damage or decay marred the ancient stone walls of the round tower. The painted eyes of the family portraits looked on, as the lamps flickered and took hold, revealing a circular table in the space, with three chairs. Small leaded windows were set into the sloping roof, the evening light all but gone. 

The woman in black motioned him to sit, then took her place next to him, the silk of her dress rustling as she moved. They sat in the silence marred only by the oncoming thunder. Zak almost jumped as he felt Lilith's cold fingers grasping his left hand.

"Don't move, don't speak, and don't let her get in and mess with your head." As usual, she commanded, her voice firm but low.  
Zak, who had attended seances before, allowed his mind to become settled, breathing evenly in the still air. He felt his heart miss a beat when felt another cold hand holding his right.

"Matilda, Grandmama, I know you are here, and I thank you."

Silence again.

"I call to the spirit of Vanessa. I ask that you join with us. Please let us know you are here."

The tension built in the small room, the temperature rising.

"Vanessa, please come to the sound of my voice...I need to speak with you...."

Thunder, rumbling, closer now. Zak felt a line of sweat dribble over his chest, under his cotton shirt.

"We read about what happened. We know you were unhappy, we know about...."

Before she could finish, a low growl materialised from the silence. Zak met Lilith’s wide grey eyes, noticing she was as startled as he was. Claws scratched on the old wooden boards, but nothing visible came into view.

“Vanessa, I read your journal….I know what you want…..but it cannot be…..do you hear me, Vanessa?”

Zak was beginning to hope that nothing was happening, that the scratching noises were mice, and that Vanessa would not show herself. But almost as he relaxed, his broad shoulders marginally loosening the tension he felt, something happened.

Simultaneously, as thunder raged outside, in the blue jagged flash of lightening that followed, a woman appeared, standing beside the table. Zak couldn’t contain himself, and whispered, “Holy fuck!” as he shrank back, startled beyond measure. The flickering oil lamps illuminated the woman, the image of Lilith, her hair wild and dark, dressed in white. Lilith, still grasping Zak’s hand, had risen from her chair, and the two were staring wide eyed at each other. Icy coldness poured into the air, Zak shivered uncontrollably. He had no idea what he should do.

The tall ghost hunter could not help but stare at the apparition standing across the table. She looked solid, no luminous glow, no shimmering translucency; a woman solid as himself; a woman who on first glance was identical to Lilith. His eyes flickered over to the woman in black, realising that she was also gazing at Vanessa, her teeth bared as if in a snarl. Dropping Zak’s hand, as if she had forgotten his existence, the woman he knew edged around the table, all the while her gaze never left the eyes of her double.

Zak remained still, not sure if he could move or speak as the scene unfolded, the two women lit by dim lamplight, the energy intense as the thunder rolled outside. Zak noticed there were small differences between them; Vanessa was slightly smaller than Lilith, her hair fell to her waist, and, in the flickering light, her face had a careworn harsh quality not evident in Lilith’s pale porcelain complexion.

The two stood face to face, each glaring silently at the other, and the time seemed to hang suspended by a thread. Zak still felt chilled to the bone as he tried hard to figure out if Vanessa was truly there, or the manifestation of her from another time. Eventually it was Lilith, her voice like a rusty blade, who spoke;

“I will not give them up…..not my children….not my castle…..” her voice dropped even lower, “and not my love……” She glanced over at Zak as she said the final three words, her eyes burning into his. Vanessa also looked over at Zak, her mouth downturned, the light reflecting red sparks deep in her unhinged glare.

“If I choose to take him, you will have no choice, Cousin Dear….my man was lost to me long ago..I will not lose my birthright. I am the true guardian of this castle, the bones of our ancestors….the children…..” she paused, as the thunder grumbled warningly overhead.  
Zak was finding this intolerable, he didn’t want to be a bargaining chip in their tug of war, and he certainly didn’t like the implication that this creature, risen from the dead, wanted to possess either himself, or his two new found children. He forced himself out of his frozen state, and made just one step towards Vanessa.


	19. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to end.....but does it ever end....?

Before he could take a second, a low curdling noise came from just behind his ear, and he found himself pinned by two very strong arms, then pushed across the dusty floor, down the steps and out into the library. The door slammed closed as the black haired man pulled free of his captor and turned. He didn’t know who to expect; would it be a man? A wolf? Half and half?

He took a step back, colliding with the table, when he saw the solid figure of Ethan Chandler facing him in the dim light of the library. His hair was shorter, sticking up in small tufts, and despite his smile, his rich brown eyes were wary. Zak’s eyes took in the holsters around his hips, where the heavy pistols hung, almost phallic and very threatening.

“We meet again, Mr Ghost Hunter……seems you found what you were looking for……although it’s hard to tell……” Ethan had sprawled in one of the chairs, his boots up on the table, successfully blocking Zak from the door to the tower. Zak noticed that the man he had met on the moor now seemed older, his face scarred, deep frown lines between the well defined brows. 

Before Zak could speak he heard the pad and scratch of claws, as Lucky attempted to climb to the tower. Ethan turned his face to the dog, and Zak shivered as he heard him produce a gruff sounding bark. The dog whined, and backed away.

“What the fuck…..? Just what in Holy Crapland is going on here?” Zak’s voice was strained, the situation well past the point of credible, his head whirled, and he felt like he needed to sit down. A chair was pushed towards him, and he sat heavily, just as lightening lit up the room.

Thunder vibrated the old wooden casement of the window with a sound so loud Zak felt his eardrums contract. He leaned down, his fingers over his ears, trying to protect his hearing. On looking up he found Ethan staring straight at him, the liquid brown eyes framed by thick black lashes, the same cynical smile in place that Zak remembered.

“What the fuck is going on….?” The black haired man spoke quietly in the lull, his voice wavering slightly.

“You’ve not figured it out yet Mr Ghost Hunter?” Ethan’s drawl was slightly mocking.

“Figured what out? I know that I care for Lilith, and my children, and I don’t see that Vanessa, or you come to that, have any fucking right to come back here stirring up trouble…” his voice rose, breaking slightly in the face of Ethan’s implacable stare.

The cowboys face split in a wide grin, his feet still on the table, slouching cool and unruffled in the chair. Even when the next flash of lightening seemed to hiss at the window, green and blue light dancing around the room, he didn’t move a muscle.

“It’s ironic….you get off on hunting ghosts, I bet you think you’re some kinda expert, and yet you come here, where you are surrounded by them….and you don’t even know it….” He snorted derisively, and swung his legs off the table, the boot heels thumping on the floorboards.

Zak took a second to process these words. Slowly, his deep blue eyes looked up, straight into Ethan’s amused stare.

“What do you mean……who exactly are you talking about…..?”

“Why…..all of us……Van…Lilith…..these two kids you think you had…..all spirits….me included…” He winked, suggestively. “You poor sad bastard……you never knew…..not then….not now…..”

Silence followed.

Zak slumped back, almost unable to get his mind to take in what the rough looking cowboy was telling him. He couldn’t and didn’t want to accept it. His reaction tore its way through his mind before he registered what was happening.

“You fucking bastard….you’re fucking lying….” He lunged at Ethan, his hands outstretched to grasp the taller man by the throat. Just as he made contact, the whole room shook, the door to the tower flying open. A whirl of white heat and fire swept into the library, tearing at the wooden shelves and the books, dry as tinder, lining the room.

Ethan had grasped Zak’s forearms, and didn’t let go as Zak turned, horror struck, as he shrieked.

“Lilith…..Lilith…….”

The room was becoming an inferno as the cowboy dragged Zak to the door, and onto the landing outside.  
Zak pushed at him, weakly choking as the smoke took its toll. He had tears in his eyes, as he turned back to the heavy oak door, but Ethan restrained him.

“She ain’t there…neither of them are…but they’ll keep coming back. Let’s get you out of here.”

Without hesitation he tipped Zak over his shoulder, as if he were a feather pillow, and launched them both down the stairs, the roar from the fire advancing, consuming the old floor boards and the panelling in an inferno of smoke and fire. Zak, dizzy and choking, blacked out.

 

Summer in England, the day promised to be warm and sunny, as the last of the mist burned away revealing the trees and grass sparkling in the morning light. A small rental car parked on the drive, as if awaiting the castle to open for visitors. Eventually the car door opened and a tall man unfolded himself from the inside, stretching, looking around bleary eyed as if he had slept in the car all night.

The castle had been preserved, English Heritage taking great pains to keep this pile of granite open to the public. Zak waited in line, and paid the entrance fee as if in a dream. He recognised some of it, mostly the ground floor rooms, but the staircase, and the stained glass window were long gone. He had a fog in his mind which would not clear, but he felt a compulsion to investigate. He felt as if he knew this place, as if he had lived here, long ago.

The guide was a small blonde woman with dark brown eyes and a wide smile, she seemed to know what she was talking about, but Zak could only stare vacantly at the points of interest, feeling like he had just come around from an anaesthetic. Eventually he wandered back outside, sitting in the sunshine on a crumbling old wall overlooking a patch of long grass that may once have been a garden. He felt in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of crumpled paper, looking like it may once have been a child’s drawing, but now so burned as to be unrecognisable. He crushed it in his fingers and let the breeze scatter it in the grass.

The tour guide passed by him, followed by a very large black dog.

“Excuse me miss….” He called to her, not sure why.

“Hello, I’m Aeryn…how can I help you sir?” her voice English.

“Nothing….I forgot….” Zak shook his head, black hair flattened, his eyes blue and slightly lost looking.

“Well, if you remember, call me…I’ll be in the dower house…” She smiled, seeing a tall attractive American, who appeared to have a bit of a hangover.

He shuffled back to his car, noticing his baggy pants were dusty, and, from the way he smelled he needed a shower, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where he was staying. His wallet, with tickets and passport all seemed to be in order, and a glance in the rear seats revealed his suitcase. 

Out of nowhere a pang of homesickness seemed to punch him right in the gut, and he started the engine, pulling down the gravel drive and off down the road, without a second glance at the pile of ruins quickly disappearing in the small rear view mirror.


End file.
